ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Sister
Little Sister was a British robot entered by the same team that entered Bigger Brother. It entered in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was basically a later version of Bigger Brother, except it was yellow and had flowers painted on it. It was rather successful, winning numerous battles as well as three consolation rumbles and the Season 4.0 heavyweight royal rumble. Ian Watts returned for the season 1 reboot with reserve robot Bull Dog, and for the season 2 reboot with Creepy Crawlies, with a group of students. Robot History Season 3.0 Little Sister's first ever match was against Botknocker-19. Botknocker-19 started spinning its weapon and Little Sister tossed Botknocker-19 onto the top of its cone, leaving it to spin on its top for a bit. After Little Sister flipped Botknocker-19 onto its back around the corner of the BattleBox, Botknocker-19 started smoking and it was being counted out. Little Sister won by KO and is was now in the TV rounds, where it faced Gammatron. In the beginning of the match, Little Sister charges its backside toward Gammatron and gives it a shove to try to stop its spinning hoop. Gammatron's hoop stopped spinning and Little Sister had a scratch on its armor. Little Sister immediately goes into a victory spin after flipping Gammatron. As Gammatron struggles against the arena wall, Little Sister heads toward the center of the arena and spins some more. Little Sister heads towards Gammatron and flips it back on its feet. Before Gammatron can do anything, Little Sister gets underneath Gammatron again and pushes it into the screws. Gammatron lands on its feet again and it tries to run away. As Gammatron was trying to escape, Little Sister tries to push it under the pulverizer. After this didn't work, Little Sister flips Gammatron onto its side again and Little Sister pushes it on the ramrods. Little Sister moves to the center of the BattleBox and does another victory spin. Gammatron started smoking after getting hit by the ramrods and was being counted out with only a few seconds left. Little Sister won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced BioHazard. The fight began with Little Sister maneuvering around BioHazard, but it was driven into the pulverizer by BioHazard for a quick smack. Little Sister then took damage from the nearby killsaws. Little Sister then nearly tossed BioHazard over after BioHazard drove towards Little Sister, which turned around to face it and fired its flipper. Little Sister then managed to get under BioHazard a second time, but its flipper was ineffective thanks to BioHazard's anti-wedge skirts. After a few moments, Little Sister was got under and toppled onto its back by BioHazard. Little Sister used its arm to self-right before BioHazard drove Little sister into the pulverizer and then flipped Little Sister over a second time. Little Sister self-righted again, but the flipping arm appeared to be malfunctioning, as it would not come down. With one final flip, Little Sister was toppled by BioHazard for a third time and for a knockout, eliminating Little Sister. Little Sister wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Little Sister got underneath the front of Kritical Mass II and flipped it against the arena wall. Little Sister pushed RoboSapien against the spikestrip and flipped it in an immobile position. Little Sister was chasing after Kritical Mass II and flipped it onto its back against the spikestrip. Little Sister got underneath Mauler 51-50 and flipped it against the arena wall. After another flip on Mauler 51-50, Little Sister pushed it against the spikestrip and flipped it onto its back. Little Sister got underneath the left side of FrostBite and flipped it onto its back. Little Sister got underneath the left side of an immobile Punjar and almost flipped it onto its side. Little Sister was chasing after Greenspan and tried to flip it, but it missed. Little Sister then got underneath the rear of Slam Job and lifts it around in circles. After two more small flips on Greenspan, the time ran out and Little Sister was declared the winner of the heavyweight consolation rumble along with Kill-O-Amp. Both robots later came back to compete in the heavyweight royal rumble. In the beginning, Little Sister got underneath the right side of frenZy and flipped it onto its back. frenZy self-rights and started hitting Little Sister with its hammer. Little Sister stopped moving for a few seconds and takes a hit from OverKill's blade. Little Sister started moving again and had its flipping arm stuck in the up position. Despite this, Little Sister got underneath the right side of Nightmare and pushed it against the spikestrip. Little Sister lowered its flipping arm and tried to flip Nightmare from the rear. Little Sister then went after Sharkbyte and gave it a small flip from the right side. Little Sister was now moving slowly around the BattleBox and tried to flip OverKill, but it missed. Little Sister tried to flip frenZy again, but it missed and took a few hits from frenZy's hammer. Suddenly, HexaDecimator got underneath the rear of Little Sister and flipped it onto its back next to a flipped KillerHurtz. Little Sister tried to self-right, but it didn't had enough CO2 to do so. Toward the end of the rumble, with a little help from Sharkbyte, Voltronic got its lifting arm underneath the rear of Little Sister and flipped it back onto its feet. Little Sister got underneath frenZy and tried to flip it, but it missed. Little Sister got underneath Sharkbyte and flipped it against the spikestrip before the time ran out. Little Sister was one of six robots selected to be the winner of the heavyweight royal rumble, but it lost overall to HexaDecimator. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Little Sister was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced Bender. In the match, Little Sister rushes across the BattleBox and hits Bender before it started spinning its saw blade. Little Sister backs into Bender and pushes it. Little Sister takes Bender near the pulverizer, but Bender runs away. Little Sister pushes Bender against the arena wall and flips it onto its back. Little Sister goes to the middle of the arena and does a victory spin. As Bender struggles, Little Sister comes back and tries flipping it back on its wheels, but Bender was against the arena wall and was counted out. Little Sister won by KO and advanced to the round of 32 again, where it faced fellow UK robot KillerHurtz. KillerHurtz was fitted with side skirts in this fight to protect it from Little Sister's flipper. Little Sister was attacked by KillerHurtz head on in an attempt to attack with the axe. KillerHurtz missed though and allowed Little Sister to flip it over. KillerHurtz self righted, but Little Sister flipped it again and pushed into the screws. KillerHurtz got away and came back to attack Little Sister, which had already become immobilized due to a fried Vantec. Killerhurtz continued to axe Little Sister as it was being counted out. KillerHurtz won by KO and Little Sister was eliminated from the tournament again. Little Sister wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite not using its flipper, it was very aggressive and won with GoldDigger. Little Sister later came back for the heavyweight royal rumble and won overall. Season 5.0 Little Sister's only match in Season 5.0 was against Greenspan. After an early flip on Greenspan, Greenspan started hitting the right side of Little Sister with its spinning disc. Shortly after this, Little Sister stopped moving as one of its battle worn rolling pins had snapped and broken one of its drive sprockets. Greenspan won by KO and Little Sister was eliminated from the tournament once again. Little Sister wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first took a hit from M.O.E. and took a moment to recover in the red square. Then it was attacked by FrostBite on the rear, but pushes FrostBite into the wall, then pins FrostBite in the pulverizer's area. It then started pushing Nightmare toward the exit ramp with Diskontent fallowing. After harassing Nightmare for a while it decided to tackle Diskontent. Finally it went back after Nightmare again. Its unknown how well it performed but it won overall along with FrostBite. However, Little Sister couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Crowd favorites Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Battlebots Rumble winners Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robots from East Sussex